Kirby Universe
Kirby Universe is a game for the 3DS. It is rated E. Story Kirby was relaxing when Kirby sees a giant void sucking up Dreamland. Now Kirby must find something to plug up the void. Characters *Kirby - The hero of Popstar. *Partner - If Kirby turns a Copy Ability into a partner, 2-4 players can play on a level. *Meta Knight - The DLC character that is locked to the Sword Ability. He can also summon Midget Edges and do the Mach Tornado. Copy Abilities Example: Ability - Partner - Description Normal Copy Abilites *Cloud Kirby - Nimbus Blockade - Cloud Kirby can create clouds and make platforms out of them. *Fire Kirby - Burning Leo - Fire Kirby can breathe fire, walk on lava, and turn into a fireball. *Bee Kirby - Mothster - Bee Kirby can fly and shoot stingers. Bee Kirby can even shoot stingers underwater. *Baton Kirby - Baton Waddle Dee - Baton Kirby can make enemies fight for Kirby. *Axe Kirby - Kibble Axe - Axe Kirby uses a axe to chop down trees. *Whip Kirby - Whip Lion - Whip Kirby can collect items and attacks enemies from long distance. *Missle Kirby - B-2 Misslefoot - Missle Kirby shoots missles and can launch itself like a missle. *Ice Kirby - Chilly - Ice Kirby freezes anything around it. it freezes water when Ice Kirby walks on it. *DJ Kirby - Boomboxer - DJ Kirby uses discs to attack enemies. *Thunder Kirby - Thunder Wizard - Thunder Kirby shocks enemies with thunder. *Fighter Kirby - Knuckle Joe - Fighter Kirby uses karate to attack enemies. *Turtle Kirby - Tin Turtle - Kirby can skate on water and roll into a shell. *Beetle Kirby - Dunk Beetle - Beetle Kirby can attack with pincers and can ride dung balls. *Glue Kirby - Mothster Cocoon - Glue Kirby sticks objects to the ground and can stick to walls. *Animal Kirby - Molester - Animal Kirby digs with claws and can claw attack underwater. *Pickax Kirby - Pickax Waddle Dee - Pickax Kirby uses a Pickax to mine enemies and go underground. *Sludge Kirby - Sludge Galbo - Sludge Kirby spits sludge and can melt into acid. *Sword Kirby - Midget Edge - Sword Kirby slices foes in half with a sword. can be used underwater. *Oil Kirby - Oil Drummer - Oil Kirby spews oil and slips into small places. *Hammer Kirby - Bonk-Oink - Hammer Kirby can slam stumps down with his hammer. *Sun Kirby - Mr. Shine - Sun Kirby flys and shoots fire. *Moon Kirby - Mr. Bright - Moon Kirby flys and shoots icicles. *Star Kirby - Mr. Twinkle - Star Kirby flys and shoots sparks. *Beam Kirby - Waddle Doo - Beam Kirby shoots beams and can fly with beam power. *Microwave Kirby - Sizzlebag - Microwave Kirby can cause radioactive waves by running. *Trident Kirby - Kibble Trident - Trident Kirby attacks by using his trident. It can be used underwater. *Ghost Kirby - Ghosty - Ghost Kirby can surround itself with blue flames. It can also fly and go through breakable blocks. *Bomb Kirby - Poppy Bros. Jr (Sometimes Poppy Bros. Sr) - Bomb Kirby now can kick bombs instead of throwing them. Super Copy Abilities *Monstar Flame - None - Monstar Flame is a special version of Fire Kirby that covers the half of the screen Kirby is on with fire. it destroys anything that is a enemy or flammable. *Hurricane Baton - None - Hurricane Baton is a special version of Baton Kirby that blows all enemies in the direction Kirby is facing. It also powers windmills. *Spiral Axe - None - Spiral Axe is a special version of Axe Kirby that sweeps any enemy or rope by chopping around Kirby's feet. *Stinging Pincers - None - Stinging Pincers is a special version of Beetle Kirby that launches all ground enemies upward into the air. It also cuts ropes. *Snow Bowl - None - Snow Bowl is a special version of Ice Kirby that rolls up enemies untill the snowball hits a wall. It also knocks down bowling pins. *Mastar Sword - Gigant Edge - Mastar Sword is the ultimate sword. it is only used in the final level. *Burst Bomb - None - This DLC ability throws the big bomb from Kirby's Return To Dreamland. Enemies *Waddle Dee - The basic enemy of the game. *Baton Waddle Dee - This Waddle Dee looks good in parades. *Spear Waddle Dee - The classic defense of any Dreamland Castle. *Pickax Waddle Dee - A Waddle Dee that resides in caves to mine. *Waddle Doo - A subspecies of Waddle Dee with one eye. *UFOdoo - A stellar Waddle Doo from the stars. *Super Baton Dee - A specail Baton Waddle Dee that gives the Hurricane Baton ability. *Burning Leo - A flaming warrior that fights with Flamejitsu. *Super Burning Leo - A special Burning Leo that gives Kirby the Monstar Flame ability. *Mothster - Big moths that protect honey. *Mothster Cocoon - Baby Mothsters relax in cocoons before becoming adult Mothsters. *Nimbus Blockade - Warriors from he sky that protect castles from intruders. *Splice-And-Slice - A robot that can slice up anything in two. *B-2 Misslefoot - A robot that shoots missles. *Kibble Blade - A bomerangsman that is skilled with bomerangs. *Kibble Axe - A woodsman that chops with a axe. *Super Kibble Axe - A special Kibble Axe that gives Kirby the Spiral Axe ability. *Whip Lion - A lion with a whip for a tail. *Beehive Dee - A Waddle Dee with a bee suit. *Chilly - A snowman that loves to eat icecream. *Super Chilly - A special version of Chilly that gives Kirby the Snow Bowl ability. *Boomboxer - A DJ with great talents in music *F-1 Buzzwing - A robot designed after a moth. *Thunder Wizard - The first wizards ever to study thunder were these guys. *Knuckle Joe - Karate masters that can box ferociously. *Tin Turtle - Turtles made of tin. *L-6 Turtlemarine - A turtle submarine that has two torpedos. *Z-8 Hawklaser - A hawk robot with a laser. *Dunk Beetle - A green beetle that rolls on a dung ball. *Stag Beetle - A red beetle with pincers. *Super Stag Beetle - A special Stag Beetle that gives Kirby the Stinging Pincers ability. *Lava Galbo - A dragon baby that spits lava. *Slot Robo - Hitting these guys spins the slot machine on theyre belly *Dice Waddle Dee - A Waddle Dee that rolls dice to move and attack. *Sea Beetle - A Stag Beetle that lurks underwater. *Homing B-2 Misslefoot - A special robot that shoots homing missles. *Icy Leo - A icy version of Burning Leo. *Waddle Doofish - A Waddle Doo that is also a fish. *Molester - A mole that pokes it head to the surface to breathe. *Waddle Diver - A Waddle Dee that uses swim gear. *Ice Galbo - A Galbo that has been frozen solid. *F-5 Buzzstag - A upgraded version of F-1 Buzzwing that has pincers. *Sludge Galbo - A Galbo that spews sludge. *Miney Mole - A mole that throws pickaxes. *Crystal Knuckle Joe - A crystal that mastered crystal-fu. *Midget Edge - A small swordsman with a sheild. *Gigant Edge - A unsuckable swordsman with a sheild. *Oil Drummer - A oil canister that makes oil puddles. *O-10 Oil Dragoon - A small dragoon that breathes oil. *Bonk-Oink - A pig that has a hammer for a tail *Mr. Shine - He is more commonly known as the sun. *Mr. Bright - He is more commonly known as the moon. *Mr. Twinkle - He is a star from the night sky. *Pill Beetle - A defensive beetle that blocks secret areas. *Hercules Stag Beetle - A giant Stag Beetle with wings. *F-8 Buzzmist - A upgraded version of F-1 Buzzwing with mist bombs. *Sizzlebag - A bag of living popcorn. *X-2 Colomcrush - A robotic statue that attacks with pillars. *Kibble Trident - A knight that attacks with a trident. *Axan - Axe-like dragons with the ability to ram into opponents. It cannot fly. *Ice Wizard - Wizards capable of freezing entire buildings. *Sludgen - Puddles of sludge that wander around. *Thunder Galbo - A Galbo that can shoot thunder. *F-777 Luckmoth - The ultimate robotic enemy. *Swordan - A sword-like dragon and a relative to the Axan. *Bandana Waddle Dee - The ultimate biotic enemy. *Ghosty - A ghost that is surrounded by blue flames. *Poppy Bros. Jr - A elf that has simalar powers to Bomberman. *Poppy Bros. Sr - A bigger and special Poppy Bros. Jr that gives Kirby the Burst Bomb ability. Bosses *Wooly Phan - A giant mammoth that crushes anything around it. *Iron Turtle - The best turtle around is made of iron. *Squashini - The trickiest magician around. he fights with a slot machine. *S-3 Octotomic - A atomic bomb in the form of a octopus. *King Doofish - The king of the Doofish. *Mole Train - A set of minecarts with moles. the big mole needs to be defeated. *S-99 Kingluna - A gigantic robot big enough to fill the void. *Dark King Dedede - A dark version of King Dedede. *Dark King Galbula - The final boss is a dark dragon and a manifestation of Dark Matter. *Haunted Doll - A DLC boss that haunts a doll. *Bomberman - This DLC boss may be a kid, but he is the inventor of the Bomb Kick technique. *Galacta Knight - A secret boss of Kirby's campaign and the final boss for Meta Knight's campaign. Worlds *Waffle Woods - A woods with yummy waffle trees. *Spaghetti Sewer - A sewer where everything saucey goes. *Cake Cashino - Squashini's new lair is a giant cashino made of cake!!! *Apple Archipelago - A set of islands filled with apples. *Orange Juice Ocean - A healthy ocean comprisesed with vitamin c. *Meatloaf Mines - A giant mine made of meatloaf. *Cheese Cosmos - This Nebula got some holes in it, as it is made of swiss cheese. *Dark Void - The final world of the game. It features dark versions of every boss in the game. *Garlic Ghost House - A haunted mansion that smells awful and somewhat French. *Bomb Palace - A palace that is in danger of exploding. DLC *Haunted Pack - A pack that introduces Garlic Ghost House and Ghost Kirby. *Blast Pack - A pack that introduces Bomb Palace and Bomb Kirby. *Knight Pack - The final DLC pack which introduces the campaign for Meta Knight. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Puzzle Games